True Love
by CourtsxBatFan
Summary: One-shot. Beck and Cat! :D His life. His heart. His true love.


**Wow, a one-shot lol. I didn't know exactly how to end it but haha. Anyways, enjoy and I can't update just friends.. Maybe today. Sorry and enjoy!**

* * *

Beck sat down in his R.V, feeling as down as ever. Cat broke up with him today. Beck felt like his heart was ripped out and stomped on. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

_(Flashback)_

_It was lunchtime, the gang were all outside talking. Cat and Beck were silently talking to themselves. Jade looked a little annoyed._

_"Ugh, why are they so secret about things? They have been very secretive for the past week!" Tori and the gang shrugged, all of them watching as Cat and Beck stood up from their seats and walked off, in opposite directions. _

_A few minutes later, Cat came back and grabbed Jade and Tori. Beck was watching from afar the whole time. Cat pulled the girls into the parking lot and sighed sadly._

_"I broke up with Beck..." Jade and Tori were wide- eyed. _

_"But!-" Cat put her hand up to stop them from talking._

_"I'm leaving Hollywood Arts. I'm going to New York to be on broadway. I'm gonna miss you all. Especially Beck... I'm sure he'll find someone that loves him as much as I do." Cat smiled, not even noticing she had tears flowing down her face. Tori and Jade gasped before hugging -tackling- Cat and holding her tight._

_"No Cat! Don't leave us! You're our best friend! We love you!" Cat sighed._

_"I'm sorry but I'm leaving. I love you too. I will NEVER forget you both. I promise to keep in contact." Tori and Jade nodded before grabbing each of Cat's hand and walked Cat over to Andre and Robbie._

_Robbie and Andre smiled when the girls arrived back, but their smiles fell when they saw Cat._

_"I'm leaving..." Cat muttered, but still loud enough to hear. Robbie and Andre stood up and ran to Cat, embracing her in a loving hug._

_"We are going to miss you lil red!" Andre yelled, unable to let go of his -pretty much- younger sister._

_"No don't leave me Cat!" Robbie screamed, never wanting to let her go. He secretly loved her but he knew she was in love with Beck so he just stayed friends with her. Cat cried as the whole gang -except for Beck- embraced her in a tight hug, almost making Cat unable to breathe._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Beck's dream was interrupted by his phone ringing. He sighed and stood up, walked to his phone and pressed answer without even looking at the caller.

"Hello?" Beck said in a raspy voice. What surprised him came next.

"Hi Beck. Do you want to hang out before I go?" Beck's eyes widened. The voice, was Cat's! He nodded until he realised Cat didn't know he was nodding.

"Of course Cat! For you, anything." Cat giggled at his response before saying goodbye and hung up. Beck smiled, knowing he would get to see his true love once more before she goes away, possibly forever.

About 15 minutes later, Beck arrived at Cat's house. He jumped -literally- out of his car. He was wearing his combat boots, black jeans with a side-chain and his leather jacket and a white shirt. Beck knocked on the Valentine residence and waited, until a beautiful red- head opened the door.

She smiled when she saw Beck and hugged him tight. Beck gladly returned the hug and kissed her head.

"Beck, I'm so glad you're here." Beck chuckled as Cat pulled him inside. Cat giggled as she led Beck upstairs to her bedroom. Once Cat let go of Beck, Beck sat down on Cat's bed. He smiled at Cat, but his smile faded when he saw that there was nearly nothing left in her room, except the bed and some boxes. Cat noticed Beck looking around and sat down next to him, patting his leg.

"It's really happening. I'm leaving.. I'm sorry for breaking up with you but this," Cat pointed to her and Beck, "would be so hard to have if we aren't in the same place. I'm sorry Beck... I love you so much and I'm gonna miss you..." The only thing that Beck could think of was to cry.

He wrapped his arms around Cat and violently sobbed into her shoulder. He really was going to miss her. Cat was Beck's true love. He didn't want to let her go but unfortunately, he has to.

"I love y-y-you too C-C-Cat... I'm go-gonn-gonna miss you s-s-so m-much!" Cat smiled sadly, not noticing her own tears falling. Beck cried into Cat for an hour before finally his sobbing seized. He slowly lifted his head and stared into Cat's glassy, doe eyes.

"I will always love you. I'm never gonna stop loving you because I can't. I can't not stop thinking about you everyday and you make my life amazing. I can't describe how much I love you, so when you leave it's gonna be HARD, and I mean REALLY HARD for me. But as long as you are happy, I'm gonna stay strong for you. I will call everyday if you want and I will always stay in contact with you." Cat smiled cutely at Beck's speech. She blushed before pulling Beck closer to her. Once their faces were only inches away, Cat leaned in and softly pressed her lips to Beck's.

Beck smiled during the kiss as the two moved in sync with each other. After they released, Cat smiled sadly before standing up, pulling Beck out of the room and walked Beck down the stairs. Beck was confused at what she was doing but understood as the two were outside the front door. Beck turned around, wrapped his arms around Cat's waist and held her close. Cat felt upset that Beck was going to miss her that much.

"Goodbye Beck." Beck nodded sadly before leaning down and pecking Cat's cheek. Cat moved his face to her lips and the two moved in sync. Cat released first before muttering a small "goodbye Beck" and running inside.

Beck waved goodbye from outside and sadly walked to his truck. He sat in the truck before breaking down into sobs. He stayed in that same position for a few hours until he realised he should get home. As Beck drove away from the Valentine Residence, he didn't notice Cat staring at him with tears dropping like Niagara Falls.

Cat arrived at the airport the next morning, feeling as tired as ever. She didn't sleep very well because she was up all night thinking about... Beck. She was going to definitely miss him but after that afternoon, she was definitely going to miss him. Beck was the biggest piece of her heart and she was going to lose it.

Cat didn't know if she was making the right decision as she waited in line to board. Cat's phone suddenly rung. She looked at the Caller ID and saw Beck's name with a love-heart next to his name. Cat sighed sadly and pressed answer.

"Hi Beck.." was all that Cat could say without her heart ripping into shreds.

"Hey beautiful, look behind you." Cat turned around in the line and saw Beck running up to her. Cat squealed and ran out of line in her heels, wanting to hold Beck. Beck lifted Cat in the air and spun her around, before wrapping his arms around her tiny frame.

"You're here..." Cat whispered, resting her head on Beck's chest as Beck had his arms around her waist. Beck chuckled and kissed Cat's head.

"I'm here..." Beck dragged off before smiling. "And I'm coming with you." Cat flicked her head up at Beck in shock.

"Y-Y-You are?" Beck smiled and nodded. Cat blushed before wrapping her arms around Beck's neck, standing on her tippy- toes and pressing her lips onto Beck's.

From behind Beck, the couple could hear "Awes". Beck chuckled whilst Cat gasped when she saw their friends standing in front of them, smiling and waving.

"Tori! Jade! Robbie! Andre!" Cat screamed as she let go of Beck and ran to her friends. The gang chuckled and opened their arms for Cat. Cat jumped into the gangs arms with tears in her eyes. The gang smiled and hugged Cat tight.

"Cat! We didn't get to say a proper goodbye! We are going to miss you and Beck! We love you both!" Jade and the others yelled. Cat cried happily into the gangs arms before Beck wrapped his arms around Cat's waist from behind. Cat giggled whilst Beck looked at the gang with his million dollar smile.

"Okay Cat. We need to go. We're boarding now." Beck said with a quiet voice. Cat happily nodded with tears in her eyes, before saying her last goodbyes and walking with Beck onto the plane.

The gang waved goodbye as the plane took off. Cat sat next to Beck, feeling very happy. She was going to New York with her amazing boyfriend and Cat would always keep in contact with her friends, so she was happy. She smiled as Beck placed his strong hand on Cats soft, small hand before kissing Cat's cheek.

"I'm never letting you go Cat. You're my true love and I will never let anyone hurt you. I love you Cat." Cat giggled and blushed.

"You're my true love too Beck. And I love you too Beck." Beck chuckled before crashing his lips to Cat's.

Beck smiled happily. He has his girl back. His life. His heart. His true love.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :P lol bYe!**


End file.
